In production and life, a situation in which two different data sources need to be integrated occurs frequently. For example, an operator sometimes needs to integrate data in a client relationship management system and data in a billing system. However, because there are tens of millions of clients, tens of millions of records need to be created in the client relationship management system and the billing system, where each record further includes multiple attribute fields (there may be thousands of attribute fields in a large system) such as age and income, and different attribute names may be used in different systems for a same attribute. Therefore, data integration becomes extremely time-consuming and inefficient work.